In a wireless communication system, wireless communication devices may transmit and/or receive radio frequency (RF) signals through one or more antennas. Some wireless communication devices may attempt to measure the characteristics of a communication channel, and modify transmission techniques based on the measured results. Techniques to improve such operations may improve performance for a wireless communication device, and potentially overall system performance.